The Right Way to Cuddle
by kissthecook
Summary: Nathan comes home early from Charlotte and finds a big surprise. Takes place in those 14 months we didn't see while Nathan played for the Bobcats.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or Nathan, or Haley, or Jamie. Even if Nathan makes my heart go pitter patter :)

AN: This is my first story so please be constructive, but kind. Also as a warning this story contains anal sex so if that offends you this story is not for you. Happy reading!

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief as he slowed to a delicate stop in his overpriced rental and took the key out of the ignition. He was home, finally. He grabbed his leather jacket and his duffle bag and headed for the entrance to the mudroom. The inner garage door closed softly behind him and he leaned against it as he toed off his Nikes. He left the well-loved sneakers on the side of the entry rug. Haley once asked him why he insisted on holding on to that particular pair of sneakers, considering the dozens of pairs he received for free out of his sneaker contract. They were the sneakers that he had worn the night of the state championship game, and they were what he stared at in the hospital when he was too ashamed and grief-stricken to lift his head. In a strange way they reminded him of how much he loved her and how close he had come to losing his wife and his son, so he wore them when he had to be away from them on long road trips. He knew that Haley would be annoyed that he hadn't picked them up and put them away. But he was too tired to care.

All he had been able to think about during the long drive from Charlotte was cuddling up with Haley in their big, sumptuous bed. He had busted his ass over the past two weeks playing some of his best games of that season, and at the end his coach told him that he needed a day of rest (after all they were only playing the Raptors). He could always hear the longing behind Haley's congratulatory phone calls and they made him remember that beautiful Victorian house in Charlotte where they had spent their seventh anniversary. Unfortunately, Haley had no desire to uproot Jamie from Tree Hill Elementary School, and he understood that it was a selfish wish.

Nathan padded through the dark kitchen to the front of the house, heading toward the stairs. His stomach growled, but cooking something, then eating it felt like far too much trouble for his weary body to handle. Absently, he rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his head to the side as he went. He quietly walked into Jamie's bedroom and laid a kiss on the young boy's forehead, careful not to wake him. Haley had once said that Jamie always slept in one of his Nathan's old jerseys when his father was on a roadtrip, and the number 23 adorning his son's back confirmed that. As he headed down the long hallway, he passed several guest bedrooms before he reached the ornate handle to the master bedroom. He began to turn the doorknob before he stopped realizing that the door was slightly ajar and a small trickle of light was oozing out of the room. He was momentarily thrilled to know that his wife was still awake, until he was startled by the guttural moan of a man very much in the throes of passion.

Every muscle in his body went rigid as fury bubbled through him. He turned, following the sound to the door, all thoughts of snuggling up with his wife replaced with a blood-pounding, homicidal wrath. How could she? After all they had been through? She'd only brought it up once in the entire nine years of their relationship. After returning from their second week of therapy after the Carrie incident she told him that she believed he hadn't been cheating on her with Carrie, but if she ever did catch him with another woman she would divorce him without a second thought. He'd never broken his vow of faith to her, and to his knowledge, neither had she.

But now? This? He couldn't believe his ears. His heart plummeted to the floor, through the earth, into hell. His hand gripped the doorknob, and he pushed the door open noiselessly, unprepared for the scene that met his eyes.

Haley's head was thrown back, rosy lips parted in an O shape as she shuddered in pleasure. Every muscle of her tanned neck was taut as she let out a groan of pleasure; her hand clenched around a pink vibrator. The male groan that Nathan had heard through the door now echoed through the room again, and he jerked his attention to the large television on the wall of their bedroom where the man on screen was energetically fucking his female partner. Haley's lustful gaze was set on the television as she slowly teased her clit with the vibrator.

Nathan had known his emotions to change with the minute but he'd never before gone from exhausted to murderous to aroused at quite so rapid a pace. He clenched the doorframe as he watched the scene in front of him, completely enthused by the revelation that his wife liked to watch pornography—even without him there to encourage it. He knew she had a small collection of sex toys for use during phone sex, and they had even used them together a few times, but he had never known her to use them by herself. Momentarily turning his attention back to the screen, his brow furrowed. He didn't recognize the particular scene playing out on film.

He watched, entranced, helpless, overcome with arousal as Haley sped her motions, swallowing lusty moans as she pleasured herself. On the screen, the man who had been energetically pumping his hips into his blonde partner suddenly stopped, flipped her over, and very slowly began penetrating her ass.

Nathan gulped hard when he realized this wasn't one of his dirty movies...it was one of Haley's own. Ever since their pre-marriage argument, he had tried to keep his porn usage discreet and he had generally succeeded, but when his wife had, for the second time, discovered his stash she had been deeply hurt by it. She stopped arguing the point when he explained that he only looked at it when he was on road trips with the team, and when she started opening up to the idea of phone sex, he nearly stopped altogether.

But then he found a series of films that were unlike any he'd ever seen. The men were young, but not necessarily well-endowed. The women weren't the most beautiful either, but the flicks were more real, more honest, than any other pornography he'd watched.

Yeah, the couples still tried to maneuver themselves into the ridiculous positions that worked best for the camera angles, but their fucking was more real, less practiced. The actors actually seemed to like one another. Haley had protested vigorously, when she discovered it—and then he convinced her to watch. Lucas and Lindsey had taken Jamie and the night of their fifth anniversary had been one of the best lovemaking sessions of their lives. They left the TV on as he covered her body, holding her wrists above her head as he plunged into her again and again. She writhed in his arms, loving the feeling of being possessed by him, coming over and over until they fell asleep around four in the morning.

But, even knowing all that, he never dreamed she would have taken to watching the videos on her own. Porn had always been something they shared, for special occasions—like sex toys, and chocolate covered strawberries.

A small moan hurtled Nathan back into the present moment. He covertly observed Haley's eyes widen with desire as she carefully watched the actions of the couple on screen. He nearly fainted when she placed the vibrator on the bed and slowly slid a finger down from her dripping pussy and experimentally stroked her anus. His mouth dropped open in shock as Haley squirmed in pleasure and let her finger dip beneath the rim of the lubricated hole. Her sudden intake of breathe made his cock jump and his pants painfully tight as she gasped and groaned his name.

He was torn. He longed to interrupt, to sink to his knees, roll her onto her hands and knees and make her fantasy real. But at the same time, he knew how uncertain Haley could still be about sex, even after all of the experiences they had shared, and he wasn't sure whether she would easily forget his intrusion. Her eyes fluttered shut, her concentration no longer on the dirty movie. Her finger moved in a slow, gentle rhythm as she surrendered to her fantasies. She was writhing against the silky crimson sheets, massaging her left breast with her free hand. As her movements became more intense, her back arched and she whimpered his name again.

That was it. Nathan's self-control dissolved and remembering his son was down the hall he locked the door before moving forward, lured by the irresistibly erotic picture of his wife calling his name while she masturbated.

"Hales." He barely recognized the hoarse, guttural voice as his own, but his wife sure as fuck did. She jumped, shrieking his name in surprise. Her eyes popped open, and she pulled her index finger out of her ass. Embarrassed, her skin flushed a deeper red than their sheets as she wrapped herself in a blanket from the end of the bed, taking care to hide the vibrator.

"Nathan—I—what are you doing? You're home? You're supposed to be playing in Toronto tonight. How…" she stammered, staring at him in flustered dismay, which slowly became anger, "How long were you standing there watching me anyway?"

He stood stock still. If only his erection wasn't displayed so prominently at Haley's eye level. Glancing down, he wished he had a blanket to use as camouflage, too.

"Coach told me to take this game off so I flew into Charlotte early and thought I should investigate the male voice groaning in my bedroom," he explained patiently, gesturing toward the television as the pair reached an orgasmic crescendo.

Haley hit the power button on the remote, and the room was enveloped in quiet darkness, the only noise was the heavy sound of her panting. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the dark.

"So you thought I was cheating on you?" Her quiet voice was caught somewhere between incredulity and deep hurt.

I should have been ready for that, Nathan mused silently. He could hear her bustling around in the dark, and he stepped forward to touch her. Reaching for the dim outline of her form, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Jesus, Hales. Someone could have been hurting you... I thought it was worth investigating, and I was right." He paused, rubbing his thumb up the inside of her arm, "I didn't know you liked… that."

She didn't say anything. He interpreted it as a good sign. Usually her silence meant she was still processing information. She was the one who thought before she spoke, while he tended to blurt out whatever came to mind, it had gotten him in trouble in the past. He slid his hand up to her shoulder, pushing down the blanket and caressing the soft skin as he reached to cup her face. Nathan wished to God he could see her expression, but he didn't want to move away to turn on a light.

His voice was raspy and low as he pulled her closer, the blanket still wrapped around her, "Hales, watching you was the hottest thing I've ever seen." And with that, he dipped his head and covered her mouth with his own. When she did not respond, he pulled away.

Shy, she turned her face away from his. Nathan crooked a finger underneath her chin, lightly tickling. "I came home early to surprise you—fully intending to cuddle up with you and sleep until next Christmas. Instead, I found one of my biggest fantasies spread out in front of me."

He felt her lean in closer. She pressed her face against chest ,timidly asking. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Christ, no," he panted as he kissed a sensual trail from her clavicle to the smooth, honeyed skin of her neck. "Why on Earth would you think that?"

"We've never...talked about...that before..." she trailed off, still hesitant.

"I didn't want you to feel pressured, baby. I had no idea you thought about it," Nathan murmured, sliding his hand beneath the blanket and grazing his thumb over her tattoo before cupping her bare bottom. When she didn't shy away he moved his other arm to wrap around her waist and he flipped the bedside lamp on before he pulled her into his lap as he settled on her side of the King sized bed. She let the blanket drop and adjusted her round hips to straddle him comfortably.

"Do you?" she asked, tentatively, staring determinedly at his chest rather than his face. Through his tee shirt, she brushed her thumb lightly over a sensitive nipple, remembering the ring that used to be there. "Think about it?" she added softly.

"Every time we fuck," he whispered, and,leaning back against the feather pillow he pulled her down on him, nipping at her earlobe, before swiping his tongue over the small mark. Haley shuddered in pleasure, from his words or his actions, Nathan couldn't discern.

"You're not just saying that?" Haley gasped, arching her back as Nathan began dropping kisses onto her full breasts before latching onto a hard nipple.

"Oh my God, Haley," Nathan groaned when she ground against his painfully-hard erection. "I've thought about fucking your ass so many times I've nearly gone blind." His hands wandered over her satiny skin, stroking the delicate line of her clavicle. Pulling her forward, he pressed kisses to the hollow of her throat and down her breastbone.

"Have you ever...?" she asked before she could stop herself. In general her opinion towards his sordid past was that ignorance was bliss, but she felt a need to know this. Nathan raised his head from her chest and shook it. Haley leaned forward and kissed him, she ran her tongue along his lower lip as she twisted her fingers in the hairs at the base of his neck. When he pinched the round globe of her ass between his thumb and forefinger she pulled away and giggled. Just because she had come to terms with his history, didn't mean that she wasn't happy to find things that only they shared.

"Mmmm, baby, I missed you so much," he murmured against her skin as he started to kiss circles around her other nipple, gently taking it between his teeth, before softly tracing the swell as he laved the pink tip.

"Nathan, touch me," Haley whimpered as she grabbed for the hem of his t-shirt, yanking it over his head.

His hands dug into the soft flesh of her waist, flipping them over as his tongue traced over her not quite flat belly. Haley had closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation and when she felt his weight leave her she opened her mouth to complain, before noticing his jeans fall to his ankles and his belt hit the hardwood floor.

She squirmed on the bed, running a hand down her chest to her stomach before she slid her fingers into the drenched folds between her thighs, writhing as her middle finger circled her clit. Nathan panted harshly at the sight, pushing his boxers down as he fell to his knees in front of her. Reaching for her thighs, he cupped them in his palms, leaning forward to capture her mouth in a wickedly hot kiss.

"You look good enough to eat," he teased, biting playfully at her earlobe.

"So why don't you?" Haley retorted, reaching her hands down to squeeze his ass. Nathan groaned gutturally, and the sound apparently sent tremor through her body, as she bucked her hips in his hands in a silent demand.

Nathan stared at her, a stark, hungry look on his face as he pulled away. His hands trailed the length of her body before grasping her hips. She shuddered in anticipation as he moved to part her thighs. He leaned forward, nipping and licking at the rise of her hip bone before trailing kisses to the hollow of her belly button.

Moaning, Haley bit her bottom lip as her husband placed a wet trail of sultry open-mouthed kisses down her belly and into the insides of her thighs. Nathan was breathing deeply, taking in that scent that he had never found elsewhere. She prodded his bare ribs with her foot, silently begging him.

He nuzzled her inner thigh, before slowly, torturously, kissing his way to her center. Nathan's mouth was warm and wet as he lapped at her, and her body tightened at the sinfully pleasurable sensation. She pressed her hips up as his tongue flickered against her sensitive flesh. Haley grabbed tightly at the bedsheets, while he licked at her hungrily.

He made love to her with his mouth, darting his tongue in and out of her opening, mimicking the movements his cock would soon be making. He was murmuring nonsensical things, she only caught tidbits, but it heightened her pleasure, Nathan loved talking when they made love and she loved listening.

"...smell so good...missed you so much...need you now..."

She came in his mouth, moaning his name as he ran his hands greedily over her curves, cupping her naturally large breasts as she arched into his touch. She shuddered, body tensing as pleasure pulsed through her. A breathy cry left her as her hands tightened in Nathan's hair, pulling him closer.

He kissed her thighs and her belly as he brought her down from her climax, trailing his fingers tenderly across her aroused flesh. She moaned happily when he clambered up from between her thighs to kiss her mouth once more.

Haley shifted, pushing Nathan off of her before turning on her stomach. She wiggled her ass before looking over her shoulder, lips shifting in a seductive grin. Nathan's fingers cradled the globes of her ass, parting them he trailed his fingers down her crack to her hot core, drawing the moisture back. Probing, he leaned forward, stomach pressing against her back as he whispered lewdly in her ear.

"Tell me what you want, Hales, tell me anything."

"Put your finger there," she said softly, rendered breathless when he complied and slid his finger into her body. The pleasure was almost too much to bear. He placed a nipping kiss at the number two on her back. She pouted when he pulled his finger out of her.  
"One second, babe" he said throatily as he reached for the bedside table and pulled out the spare condoms and a bottle of lube.

"Do it, Nathan, please," she demanded. He groaned at her words as he rolled a magnum onto his dick, and flipping the bottle cap open with his thumb, cupping his hand to accept the drizzle of oil from the bottle. He slicked his hand over his dick, jerking lightly to make sure he had coated his cock completely. He poured out a bit more lube on his hand and he tenderly spread her cheeks apart and inserted his lubed finger into her ass, delighting in her pleasure-filled moan.

"Fuck,Hales," he swore, capping the bottle and tossing it to the floor at his knees. He continued to tease her with his finger, before adding another and scissoring them to stretch her while kissing a trail up her spine.

"I'm ready," she insisted. Her golden brown eyes met his cerulean ones and there was no mistaking her desire. He removed his fingers, slowly nudging the head of his cock against the tiny rosebud. "Be gentle," she entreated, as if he would ever do anything else. He pushed gently, felt resistance, and then pushed again, feeling the tight heat of her ass snugly envelop the head of his cock.

"Fuuuuck," Nathan groaned, stilling. Haley was panting beneath him, her fingers curled around the comforter. He leaned forward just a bit, intending to cup her breasts in his hands. His cock slid in another inch, and she hissed in pain-pleasure. He opened his mouth to apologize, to offer to withdraw, when she interrupted him.

"Don't you dare," she threatened in a low growl. He chuckled as his hands found their original target, and he palmed her firm breasts. He nipped a path across her shoulder blades, pausing at the nape of her neck, before giving her another tiny thrust, another inch of his cock. He felt like he might come any minute so he held his hand at the base of his cock while he waited for her to adjust to the sensation. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, though not quite as far as he had been before. "Deeper," Haley groaned, tilting her head back and shaking the curls in her chestnut hair.

"Whatever you want," Nathan whispered, kissing her jaw. She turned her face just enough to accept a deeper kiss, his mouth caressing hers. "I love you, Haley."

"I love you too," she answered, and a moment later, dropped down to her forearms in a more comfortable position. "Slow, baby. Slow."

He moaned in agreement as he slowly began to pump those first few inches out of her ass, and then back in again. Every few thrusts he slid in a bit deeper until seven inches of his cock were inside her warm body. "Don't go in any further" she murmured.

"Ok, babe" he responded. She buried her face in one of the throw pillows on their bed as the sensations he tortured out of her body became more and more pleasurable. She muttered what could have been curse words, could have been nonsense, her back bowing slightly with every smooth thrust.

Nathan knew he wasn't going to make it much longer, and so he slipped his hand around Haley's delicately curved hips and ran his fingers through the curls at the apex of her thighs until he found her clit with his long fingers.

"Come with me baby. Come on my fingers," he whispered, frantically rubbing at her clit as he spiraled towards orgasm. "You've dreamed about me taking you in your ass and now it's finally there and you love it, don't you?"

"Fuck, yes," Haley bit out. The combination of the pressure of his steady, rhythmic fucking and the small, tight circles he was rubbing against her clit had her tensing in orgasm. She was shuddering in pleasure, crying out his name again as he pulled her to his body, close, sucking on the number etched above her ass. The pulses around his cock were intense, and Nathan was unable to hold back any longer.

With a roar, he plunged into her ass one final time before erupting, the white light behind his eyes nearly blinding him as he came, hard. He collapsed against her back, panting, and she hissed as his cock slipped from her body. She found his hand and entwined their fingers, and together, they breathed. "That was amazing," she sighed, and Nathan, too love drunk to respond simply grinned.

Minutes later, when Nathan felt like he could stand without collapsing, he walked over to their bathroom to dispose of the condom and then he made his way back to their bed lifting his disheveled and utterly gorgeous wife into his arms. He carried her into the bathroom and drew her a hot bubble bath, slipping behind her into the large tub, gently running a washcloth around the crevices of her petite frame.

Afterwards, he pulled one of his Gilmore t-shirts over her and led her to their bed, where he slipped on his boxers and spooned behind her warm body, and got what he'd been waiting two weeks for. A nice, long, cuddle.


End file.
